This disclosure relates to an improved chemical solution. For purposes of this disclosure, various embodiments of the improved solution are discussed. However, such discussion is solely exemplary and non-limiting.
Conventional adhesive promoters act as cleaning and/or priming agents to improve material bonding, but do so with limitations. First, known adhesion promoter agents lack optical clarity. For example, current adhesion promoter mixtures with wetting agents suffer from lack of optical clarity as the combination of chemical ingredients and specific known mixing procedures yield a cloudy or other than optically clear to the human eye mixture. Security and safety transparencies often require an optically clear or optically acceptable appearance to the human eye. Another deficiency with known adhesion promoter agents is the promotion of the bond process with little or no working time after the two surfaces to be adhered are adjoined. Yet another deficiency of other adhesion promoters is that they do little or nothing to strengthen the combined laminates adhered together using the adhesion promoters.
As such, it would be beneficial to have an improved adhesion promoter and method of manufacturing thereof.